Thumper
Thumper is Hopper's demented grasshopper pet and an antagonist in the 1998 Pixar film A Bug's Life. Like Joanna, he is vicous, wild, and aggressive, and only Hopper can tame him. ''A Bug's Life Thumper was first introduced by Hopper when he and the other grasshoppers confront the ants for not receiving the usual food they get in exchange for their 'protection'. Hopper frightens the ants by telling them that 'someone could get hurt' if they were taken advantage of by bigger bugs. Then he snaps his fingers and two other grasshoppers bring in Thumper who is restrained; upon seeing the ants, Thumper lets out a vicious roar. Young Princess Dot is scared by him and attempts to run out of the anthill, only to be captured by Hopper. To set an example for the ants, Hopper brings a terrified Dot close to Thumper (possibly wanting the demented grasshopper to kill the princess), but before he could harm her, Flik (another ant) stops him and Dot is released. Thumper isn't seen again until the grasshoppers's lair is seen. When Hopper sarcastically mentions that the ants aren't to be taken seriously, the entire gang laughs, including Thumper. When the grasshoppers leave for Ant Island, Molt, Hopper's brother is seen 'baby-sitting' Thumper by holding his leash. When the grasshoppers take over Ant Island, Thumper is seen in the invasion. Later, Dot attempts to get help from banished Flik and the circus bugs but runs into Thumper who begins to chase her. He corners her and attempts to capture her, yet she falls from the cliff they were on. He laughs smugly to himself and leaves; thankfully Dot has sprouted her wings and saves herself. When the circus bugs distract the grasshoppers, Thumper is sitting next to Hopper. Although he isn't seen during the fake bird attack, he returns when it fails. Hopper orders him to beat Flik who is responsible for the bird. Thumper doesn't leave immediately when the ants revolt and attack the grasshoppers; instead he briefly stays behind to try to scare Dot one last time, but is angry to find that she is now unafraid of him and is in turn scared away by Dim. Personality Thumper is insane, ruthless, vicious, and demented. He is loyal to Hopper and will do anything he says. He scares everyone who encounters him, even other grasshoppers such as Molt. Despite his insanity, Thumper does seem to have a sense of his surroundings. For instance, when Manny tries to take the Queen for a 'magic trick', Thumper protests by growling at him, only to be silenced by Hopper. Thumper obviously enjoys others's pain as seen when he tortures Flik. He also takes delight in scaring Dot and is pleased when she supposedly falls to her death. Trivia'' *Thumper is used as a name from a gray little rabbit known as Thumper from Bambi. *When he's scared away by Dim, he flies away in fear, yowling like how a dog would. Category:Foiled Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Animals Category:Completely hungry Category:Rewrite Category:Predators Category:Villains that doesn't belong in "10 of the Worst" Category:males Category:Silent Villains Category:Living characters Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Henchmen‎